Alexander Summers
Alexander Summers (b. July 14, 1970) is a mutant with the ability to generate plasma. He is the younger brother of Cyclops and the older brother of Vulcan. He is a founding member of the X-Men. Alexander is a member of the Summers family. 'History' : "The professor told me that I may never know the upper limit of my power. He never thought to throw me into a star." :: −'Havok' Early Years Alexander Summers is the son of Major Christopher Summers, a test pilot for the U.S. Air Force, and his wife Katherine Ann Summers. He has two brothers; Scott and Gabriel Summers. They are all mutants. He is of American and British heritage. When Scott and Alex were boys flying home from a family vacation in their father's vintage private plane, a scout ship from the alien Shi'ar Empire suddenly materialized and set the plane ablaze. Katherine pushed Scott and Alex out the plane door with the only available parachute. The parachute caught fire, so Scott used his mutant optic blasts for the first time to slow their descent. Scott and Alex were unaware that their parents had been teleported from the plane by the Shi'ar a moment before it exploded. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Ambient Energy Conversion: Havok absorbs ambient cosmic energy into the cells of his body and processes it into plasma. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. At times he is not entirely able to control this ability, which sometimes makes him a danger to those around him unless he wears a special containment suit to assist him. Havok’s body is constantly in the process of absorbing cosmic radiation. When each of his body’s power-storage cell enclaves reaches its capacity, excess cosmic energy is thereafter absorbed and immediately re-emitted in negligible quantities. Upon the total expenditure of all his available energy, it takes Havok’s body about 16 ½ hours to recharge to its peak level unless he absorbs a large amount of energy at once. The act of concentration involved in releasing his energy in anything other than an omni-directional wave is physically exhausting for Havok if he continues it over an extended period of time. He can absorb cosmic energies from his environment (such as starlight, x-rays, and gamma radiation) and store them within his body cells, metabolizing the energy in order to generate plasma wave discharges that super-heat and disintegrate objects or create concussion bursts by violently displacing air molecules in his path. His ability to absorb energy is so great that he was able to survive being dropped into a large Star, and use its energy to augment his powers. *''Plasma Emanation:'' The ability to shoot or emanate plasma in the form of a blast or discharge, with a tell-tale concentric circle pattern. These waves will emanate from his body in all directions unless he purposefully tries to channel them in a single direction, usually along the length of his arms. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. When Havok strikes an object with the waves of intensity of hot plasma, the sudden vast jump in temperature will often cause objects to shatter, explode, or seemingly disintegrate. Should Havok direct his energy at the lowest level, he can project it towards a human being and his target will suffer a severe headache but will not burn up. *''Flight:'' Havok can also use stored energy for flight by directing it as a downward thrust. Heat Immunity: Havok is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of heat. Radiation Immunity: Havok is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of radiation. 'Abilities' Intellectually gifted, Havok is well-educated in the geophysical sciences and has been trained in martial arts by Wolverine. Strength Level Normal Human Strength. Havok possesses the normal human strength of a man his age, height and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Weaknesses Uncontrolled Ambient Energy Conversion: At times, he is not entirely able to control this ability, which sometimes makes him a danger to those around him unless he wears a special containment suit to assist him. This may also be due to psychological trauma similar to his brother. Genetic Flaw: Havok is not immune to Vulcan's powers, but is partially resistant to it by way of his ability to absorb energy. Havok is immune to Cyclops' optic blasts as Cyclops is immune to his powers. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Most of Havok's costumes act as a containment suit and constantly monitor his energy output. Weapons Alex once used a small gun that can harbor his energy. 'Transportations' Category:X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Widowed Characters Category:Mutants Category:Summers family Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1970 Category:Cancer (sign) Category:Beta-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Heat Immunity Category:Radiation Immunity Category:Energy Absorption